


Gifts Do Not the Holiday Make

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, F/F, Fingering, Lesbians, Lesbians Lesbianning, Oral Sex, Pharmercy Winter Holiday Week 2018, Trans!Angela, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Angela and Fareeha have been kicked out of the Overwatch Headquarters for the winter break, Lena assigned to enforce their out of office status. As it turns out, it’s good to catch up on friends and family, but the rush dies down eventually.What is a married pair of agents to do, when confined to a vacation home all alone?





	Gifts Do Not the Holiday Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-Winter Pharmercy Holiday fic, semi-gift to my wife and some dear friends.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The early winter of the holidays in Bremen had seen fit to grace the earth with a solid coating of snow, the blanket aglow in the light of the setting sun be it on the ground or pine trees. It was quiet just north of the city proper, particularly in the small rented house nestled at the edge of the forest.

Fareeha Amari looked out the window at the fading sun and the show it produced in tandem with the coating of snow, her arms crossed as she leaned on the window sill. A soft sigh escaped her, fogging the window faintly.

It was beautiful, but her mind was always occupied by the concerns about the activities of groups like Talon, Omnic separatists, and others. They could attack at almost any time, and being denied access to the base in case of emergency wore at her.

A fair-skinned hand settled on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Angela,” she murmured, shifting to look up at the blond doctor as she laid her hand on hers and squeezed softly.

“It’s not a prison, you know,” Angela said, her voice soft. There was often a gentleness to her voice when she was alone with her wife, even if she was capable of steely determination when it was appropriate. “It’s almost Christmas.”

“Neither of us really observe it, though,” Fareeha said with a chuckle.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the spirit of it. Fun, togetherness, family, that sort of thing. And the city was lovely, you have to admit.”

“Maybe I’m just a bit worn out after also visiting mom. Hanukkah was nice, though. It’s a bit overwhelming, though. Remember when we didn’t have any of these things to deal with at the end of the year?”

“Of course,” Angela said with a quiet hum, “but this is just us. We get so few of these chances to be alone together.”

Fareeha pursed her lips, taking a slow breath as she pondered. It was true, time alone was always at a premium. Perhaps she had been looking at their vacation in the wrong way, and gotten lost in the commitments.

“You’re right, sorry to be gloomy,” she said, giving a half-smile. “I should run out and get a gift. Or make it a date. We could go eat and then exchange something small. There has to be something open.”

“Ah, schätzli,” Angela said, giving an amused giggle in reply, “I don’t need a gift. All I want is you.”

“Mm, is that so?” Fareeha turned and slipped her arms around Angela’s waist. She leaned back against the window sill and pulled her close, looking up toward her from just below her chest. “Maybe I can arrange that.”

“You already did.” Angela ran her hands through the raven black strands of hair, stifling another giggle. “You had a dozen people help, in fact. I’m still thrilled you found such a lovely ring.” The ring on Angela’s left ring finger was gold and silver intertwined, with a series of sapphires as its most prominent feature.

“Well, maybe,” Fareeha replied, a wry grin on her face. “But I’ll think about what to get you, anyway. Just because we don’t observe doesn’t mean I can’t do something nice for you.” It would be hard to find much of anything on such short notice. She furrowed her brow in contemplation for a moment, then nodded, giving her own thoughtful hum.

“Oh?” Angela smiled warmly, stroking her hair appreciatively. “Something in mind, then?”

“I’m going to fix you a lovely lunch tomorrow.”

“You know, that actually sounds quite lovely,” Angela said, cocking her head to the side and biting at her lower lip as she pondered the idea. “It’s one thing to get food all the time, but getting chances for something home cooked is so rare.”

“I know you’ll enjoy it,” Fareeha replied, her eyes bright with anticipation. “For now, though, let’s have that ice cream and watch the movie you were talking about.”

“That sounds lovely, too.” Angela pulled back, her fingers lingering along Fareeha’s cheeks before they caught her hand to pull her along with her. She sprung up to follow her.

*** * * * ***

The snow overnight had not gotten as deep as Angela had feared when she had looked out the window before she and Fareeha had crawled under the covers the previous evening, and she was thankful for it as she walked along the sidewalk in the late morning sun. The sky was clear with no clouds to be seen, though the price came in the temperature that seemed content to sit below freezing.

She had never grown out of her acclimation to the cold, which she had earned from her time in Switzerland’s mountains in her youth, particularly with the time spent moving around against the backdrop of the Omnic Crisis. She had been surprised, though, to find that Fareeha had little issue with it either. It had never particularly occurred that her time in Canada would have been enough to affect her tolerances for weather.

Just the same, she had been out long enough, and according to her mobile, it was about time for the lunch Fareeha had promised to be ready.

She rounded the corner of the long driveway and in only a few minutes, found herself opening the front door and stepping back into their pleasant little shared house. With a few moments of untying, she had her boots’ laces defeated and slid them off. She hung her coat in the closet just inside the entrance, along with her long white scarf.

“Fareeha?” she called out as she headed to the kitchen. She could smell the aroma of spice and slowly cooking vegetables, and what she was sure was chicken as well. “It smells lovely, is it ready to-”

Angela found herself stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes found a most unexpected sight greeting her eyes.

Unexpected, and overwhelmingly breathtaking.

At the table, propped up against it, one of the mirrors normally attached to a wall elsewhere in the house had been propped up. The reflection was aimed into the living room, specifically the long couch.

She could not have possibly cared less about the furniture. In front of it, an ocean of dark skin captivated her gaze. Highlighted by the red of a lacy bra and panties, Fareeha was a sight that was enough to make Angela feel light-headed for a moment. Stockings came halfway up her thighs, a contrasting sheath of white fishnets.

Around her neck was the simple red leather collar that Angela had gotten for her many years ago. Whenever they went on a vacation, it and the black counterpart that was Angela’s went with them. She had gone so far as to accessorize it with a long leather leash, which she had coiled up in her hand.

“I… have to admit, I was not expecting this,” Angela said, voice hushed and almost reverent. She had to let go of her bottom lip to speak again, unaware she was even biting it in unabashed desire. “Was all that just a trick to get me to ask for you as a present?”

Fareeha’s sly grin in reply was enough, her ochre eyes dancing with a mischievous gleam.

Angela had to gather her breath as she turned from the mirror and came to the open archway between the kitchen and living room, her eyes settling directly on her spouse, kneeling not far away.

How long had it been since one of them had seen the other ready with so much forethought put into it? They stole their moments when and where they could, but to organize more in depth play, or even genuine scenes, had become frighteningly difficult to manage.

Her heart was still aflutter in her chest, as her blood rushed and warned her of just how beautiful and powerful the woman only a bit away at her feet was.

How perfectly hers she was.

Angela found her hand was shaking when she closed the distance and reached out to take the leash that Fareeha held up for her. The leather was worn, smooth, and familiar in her grip.

“You’re so-” Angela’s mouth was dry. She swallowed, licked her lips, anything to center herself. It was a testament to how out of practice she was. “Perfect.” She needed more; she had to decide what she was going to do. How would she approach their time? How much time did they have? She needed answers, and more time to get her heart to stop pounding away in her chest like she was on her first date with Fareeha again.

“How long until the food is ready?”

“Two and a half hours.”

“Was all that last night just a trick to make sure I didn’t suspect anything?” Angela allowed herself another brief pause. “To get me to ask for you as a present?”

“I’m sorry,” Fareeha said, her smirk irrepressible, “but it worked so well.”

“Well, then, mein liebling,” Angela said softly, her bewilderment fading into a soft smile, “I think you are deserving of consequences for playing games with your mistress.” Angela’s expression hardened, her blue eyes flaring with a look Fareeha was intimately familiar with. Down the slope of her nose and cheeks, she watched the kneeling Egyptian with undeniable hunger. “Are you prepared to accept them?”

Fareeha bit the side of her lip, and let out a slow, shuddering exhaled breath. The way Angela sized her up, taking in her form as though it were the most beautiful, sinful thing in the world to experience, made her squirm slightly. The anticipation, the lust roiled within her, warming her with its cry for her attention, for her touch.

“Yes, Mistress.” Fareeha’s voice was low, husky with thrill of her plan coming to fruition.

Even before the words finished leaving her lips, Angela’s grip on the leash tightened, and she pulled with steady force, drawing Fareeha closer toward her. It was a steady guidance at first, before Angela simply tugged. She gave a bit, stepping closer, so that Fareeha’s cheek was pressed against her thigh.

Warm breath ghosted along Angela’s thigh, just barely noticeable through the jeans she had worn for her walk. It was a situation that she intended to rectify immediately.

“Unzip my jeans,” she ordered, lowering a hand to run fingers along the top of Fareeha’s head lightly. “Wait, no. I’ve got a better idea. Up, on your feet.” Her fingers found her chin, and gave her little choice as to whether or not to start rising up to meet her.

“First things first,” Angela said, once Fareeha was standing before her. She pulled the leash, Fareeha drawn toward her until their lips made contact. Angela poured a firestorm of desire into their kiss, deep and unflinchingly messy. She could feel her pulse beating in her chest, in her ears, in her belly, as Fareeha’s eyes fluttered and drifted closed. She felt the moan that reverberated softly between them, honestly unsure of who it was, or if it was both of them.

Fareeha quickly caught herself, the ball of her foot pressing to the rug to keep her from going off balance as Angela broke the kiss with a firm but gentle shove. It did not need to be harsh to make her know it was a command. She forced her breath back into order,

“Did you get anything out in our room?” Angela asked, turning on her heel as she started in brisk strides toward the master bedroom.

“I may have laid out a few things, Mistress,” Fareeha said, keeping pace effortlessly with her long legs. “It’s a variety, to give you whatever options you might desire.”

As she pushed open the door, Angela took in the collection of various items on the armchair and night stand that greeted her, ready and waiting. Vibrators, dildos, cuffs, plugs, crops, and paddles, albeit limited to only one or two options of each, it was but a small portion of the staggering inventory the pair actually owned and kept hidden away between their apartment and their quarters on the base.

“Such a good girl,” Angela said appreciatively, pulling Fareeha up until she was leaning up against her from behind. “You always know how to win my heart.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice, Mistress,” Fareeha replied, unable to suppress a small grin at her words.

“Ah, but such sweet words are not for this.” Angela turned and pressed up against Fareeha, pushing her back against the wall right beside the door. Frighteningly quickly, her fingers had slid beneath the red fabric of Fareeha’s bra, and she let her fingers cradle the other woman’s breast.

It earned a gasp from her, her back already arching slightly to present herself.

Angela let out a quick puff of breath, an appreciative and amused undercurrent barely audible. She followed it with a tug to bring Fareeha down a bit, enough that she could press her lips against the beauty of her dark-skinned neck. The strength and softness were an intoxicating combination; she could hardly stop herself from biting firmly.

No gasp greeted her, but a wanton moan. She could feel the way Fareeha’s body quivered ever so slightly under the attack, crying out for more.

Angela silenced it with her lips, kissing Fareeha firmly. She embraced the depth and messiness as they left trails where tongues slipped freely in their search for more purchase, a mutual worship of each other an unavoidable part of their bond.

When Angela pulled away from Fareeha, they were both panting.

“Now,” Angela said, between scattered breaths, “back as you were on the floor. At the end of the bed.” She could hardly be blamed for staring as her wife shifted, reluctant to lose the kiss and touch but eager for the next phase, to fulfill the command. In but a moment, Fareeha was on her knees, settled back on her heels. She was breathing slowly, anticipation etched on his face, and her eyes drifted shut.

Angela followed her slowly, the pursuit shifting quickly to a circling examination. She gave her a berth almost as far as the leash would reach, taking in every curve of muscle, every hint of joint and bone, every bit of dark skin. She did not keep it up for long; she found herself drawn close again. She found her fingertips tracing along Fareeha’s jaw, then her cheek. Then her fingers were in Fareeha’s mouth, her tongue languidly teasing at the tips.

Angela felt a shiver run through her at the contact, and had to bite the corner of her lip to keep herself quiet.

“If you’re so keen on not being able to see,” Angela said, “then I have a solution to save you the trouble.” She had to keep it moving. She could not afford to get distracted again. If she did, she was quite sure they would simply end up on the lovely wide rug that was settled between the bed and the hearth in the room, with its crackling fire and pleasant glow. The rug was unlikely to escape unscathed with them knuckle deep in one another.

Not that she suspected it would be a problem.

“That hardly seems fair,” Fareeha said, as she watched Angela approach the night stand. She took her turn to enjoy the sight, even as her partner’s clothes were so irritatingly obstructive.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Angela replied quickly, giving a sly smirk over her shoulder. It was followed by her hands slipping the elastic of a blindfold in place. She tugged and adjusted some of the black hair as she settled it.

“As you wish, Mistress.” Fareeha was slipping into the hazy state of mind Angela so enjoyed of her when she was being submissive to her.

“And don’t you forget it, my sweet pet.”

The sound of a zipper cut through the silence, despite its quietness. It was followed by a rustle of clothes, and then another. Several more reached Fareeha’s ears in the quiet room.

When she heard the soft tap of feet on the rug, Fareeha knew that Angela was naked.

And she was denied of the sight. She sucked in a quick breath, frustration and want swirling violently within her.

Angela pulled on the leash, but her touch was light and careful. She guided her lover toward her, Fareeha’s cheek was pressed against the front of her hip. The warmth of her breath and the pleasant pressure of their skin together still seemed intent on pushing them beyond borders of their control.

“You know better than to move,” Angela said with a gentle caress of Fareeha’s hair; a caress that ended in her gripping it between her fingers snugly. “I hope you’re ready. Your timing was fortunate, you have no idea how much I’ve been wanting a chance to do this with you.”

“I thought you might, Mistress.”

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with your own wants, hm, pet?”

Fareeha grinned slightly, letting her head lean back as she aimed her sightless gaze at the ceiling. She felt the leash shift as Angela moved around her, a few moments of things being shifted and grabbed giving a soundtrack to her lack of vision.

The tug on her leash was firm, and brought Fareeha forward onto her hands and knees suddenly. It was one of Angela’s favorite moves, and it never failed to elicit the reaction that Angela’s nose caught immediately.

“You love that one, don’t you? I can smell how wet you are, my darling slut.”

Angela’s fingers caressed Fareeha’s ass with more than a few indulgent squeezes.

The touches lasted forever.

They lasted for only a moment.

The fair-skinned woman slid her fingers down, finding the slit between Fareeha’s legs slick and welcoming.

“I asked you a question.”

Fareeha groaned before she found words.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Angela gave a triumphant hum and slid her fingers along Fareeha’s wetness. She teased, her fingertips dancing along her lips and then her clit, but denying the sweet pressure she so craved. Even sinking a finger in, delightfully delirious as it was, hardly offered relief.

“Keep still,” Angela said, pulling her finger free and swiftly replacing it with a swift slap to the other woman’s ass.

Fareeha groaned, trying her best to steady her hips and keep them from pressing back against Angela’s hand lewdly. The want of more had been allowed to burn freely, and she had no wish to rein it in, aside from her Mistress’s command.

She did not find herself waiting long, however.

Angela’s fingers slipped along either side of her slit, and pulled firmly, exposing her opening. Fareeha gasped as the slight draft of the room caressed her, a small and subtle feeling that felt glorious.

For the split second it lasted, at least. Fareeha found herself pressed to a warm, rounded toy with a hint of yield to its material. It sank into her several inches without resistance, accompanied by a low, satisfied moan. For another few moments of bliss, Fareeha felt as Angela pumped the toy deeper and then in a slow, firm rhythm.

Yet, as before, it was not to last. Angela’s hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back into her position on her knees, pushed her until she was settled on her heels again. Only this time, it was with the shaft of the dildo buried deep in her, as her walls pulsed around it.

“Now,” Angela said, as she rose to her feet, “since you are my present, I intend to make use of you.” She took the handle of the leash, trailing the leather over Fareeha’s upper arm to her shoulder. Then it ghosted along to her neck, finding the veins and arteries in her neck. Those led to her jaw, and her chin.

Angela took the leash in her other hand, her fingers pushing up her lover’s jaw.

“Does that thought please you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” The answer was without hesitation, the husky groan taking over her voice intoxicating to Angela’s ears.

Fareeha felt the soft touch of flesh against her lips. Instinctively, she kissed at it, treating it gently as though it were fragile as an egg. The semi-firmness of her wife’s cock was yielding and warm, distinctly and delectably feminine. She could taste the faint hint of Angela’s body wash and her light scent, all of it combining in a heady mix that did little to help with her delirious lust.  

Angela bit back a groan as she felt Fareeha swirl her tongue over her, a lazy but deft tease that was followed by a gentle suck as she pursed her lips. It was replaced quickly by the flick of her tongue at the sensitive underside of the head.

Angela’s hand shook as she clicked the remote control that brought the toy sunk in Fareeha to life, its shaft vibrating. She felt the sudden stiffness in her lover, followed by the hum of pleasure against her as she pressed down against it. Her feet helped hold it in place and give her the resistance she so sought.

Hands sought Angela’s hips, pulling her into Fareeha’s mouth as she kept her attentions on her with wanton determination. She reached down, guiding her hands around to her rear.

Fareeha was happy to oblige, squeezing with curling fingers that enjoyed the smooth roundness and supple yieldingness of her ass. She felt the shudder through Angela’s thighs. She heard the hitch in her breath.

“U-use your hand, Fareeha,” Angela murmured, doing her best to drag away one of the groping grasps. She heard the faintest hint of a disappointed sound, but saw as Fareeha’s shoulder shifted when her hand went down to herself.

The sounds that filled the room were unmistakable and entrancing, and they would have deeply appreciated them were they possessed of the focus to take them in.  Fareeha’s fingers slid over her clit while the toy buzzed, the soft touch of tongue and lips on Angela’s cock, and the shameless moans each of them could not hold back all swirled together.

Angela knew Fareeha could come as they were. She knew she could well, too.

Still, she had other ideas.

She let out a low growl and pulled the leash to separate them, a soft pop and frustrated moan filling the room as she was granted success.

“Follow,” Angela managed, pulling as she sidled around to settle against the edge of the bed. “Back as you were, but I want fingers, too. Now.”

Fareeha did not waste a moment in following, though she had to use her hand to keep the toy in place within her. Soon, she was squarely between the thighs of the slightly reclining other woman, to grant better access.

She lifted her fingers to her mouth, preparing to wet them, but she stopped as her fingertips rested against her lips.

“Mistress, may I wet my fingers another way?”

Angela felt a wave of desire blaze through her. Her first attempt to speak rendered no audible words. She licked her lips, and tried again.

“Y-yes, pet, you may.”

It was tacit permission to move the toy briefly, though Fareeha was not sure it was even necessary to do so. Just the same, she did. Her eyes fluttered beneath the blindfold as her fingers found home, easily gaining a slick coating of their owner’s arousal. Her other hand set the toy back in place, a movement that brought a groan from her, before she lifted her hand up.

Angela met her hand, taking her by the wrist in a hurried but gentle grip. Her tongue met one of the fingers, taking a slow taste of her wife’s natural lubrication. The unique taste was distinctly Fareeha, both like and unlike other women Angela had known in the distant past. She was almost grateful that Fareeha could not see her eyes roll back slightly in appreciation.

“Go ahead,” Angela said, releasing her hand.

Fareeha lowered it out of the way, her first task to capture Angela in her mouth again. With a languishing sweep of her tongue and sucking in against her, her hand advanced up the inside of her lover’s thigh. Her forearm rested against her, the limb a useful guide as the digits sought their goal.

Angela groaned as Fareeha’s middle finger reached her ass, the pad pressing up against the puckered flesh and rubbing small circles against it. With each small circle, the pressure grew a tiny bit, each time drawing closer to pushing past the muscles. Part of her wanted to resist, to prolong the moment as long as possible.

Instead, Angela found herself pushing down against Fareeha’s finger. There was a chuckle against her that sent a pleasant hum through her shaft and head in her mouth, and she found another of Fareeha’s fingers joining the first.

Together, they granted the wish of her hips, as her rear opened up and let the two fingers slide in.

“Do you feel better, pet?” Angela clenched around the fingers and pulled with the leash, forcing them closer together. “Your fingers wet with your own come in my ass while you suck your wife’s cock?”

Fareeha’s pace increased, answer enough in and of itself. Angela found herself raising a brow, though it was a lazy, forced gesture.

“Fine, then. Come. Come on your knees for me.” Angela had resorted once more to biting at her lip as her words ended.

Fareeha squirmed against the toy and rubbed furiously with her fingers, the tautness within her belly a demanding motivator. She was so close, just a few more moments, and she would be coming.

Angela’s free hand yanked the blindfold off of Fareeha’s face, letting it sail through the room. Her blue eyes met Fareeha’s, and she reiterated her order.

“Come.”

Fareeha thought, for a moment, her eyes had gone watery in need, but it was the way Angela looked down her nose once more to meet her ochre eyes that jump started her peak.

Waves swelled and burst within Fareeha, her mouth transferring a muffled groan directly to Angela, who found her own eyes rolling back, her charade of control torn to shreds instantly. The way her lover’s orgasm made her curl her fingers inside Angela was fuel heaped on the fire.

“Don’t stop, damn it,” she managed.

Angela gripped her wife’s hair and curled up toward her as her own climax rose and radiated through her, her thighs quivering and her hips bucking against Fareeha’s hand.

She cried out, the sound cut off as she lost her ability to even vocalize it for a moment.

The invading touch did not cease, even as she felt Fareeha shuddering between her thighs. Before the first orgasm had faded, a new peak struck both of them.

Unlike before, Fareeha had to shift and pin Angela with her chin. It helped keep the pressure up, making the waves of aftershocks continue. Her fingers stilled, settling into firm touches on both of them, a last ditch to prolong it as long as possible.

Neither had a concept of how long it had been when Angela fell backward onto the bed. Dazed, she pulled the leash and rolled it up with her hand, drawing Fareeha upward.

Fareeha flopped down alongside her, both of them sprawling out. Arms lay over one another and their feet rested against each other, the sole goal to bring their bodies back into normal function.

More silent time flowed by, and they found themselves curling up against each other. A few idle strokes of hands explored and comforted their nerves.

“So, that is an interesting way to do a holiday,” Angela said, her voice sleepy but otherwise returned to normal.

“We still have a few days, right?” Fareeha closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, fingers drawing up Angela’s side lazily.

“Yes, a couple.” Angela closed her eyes, leaning closer so their foreheads rested together.

“Good,” Fareeha said. “Tomorrow, it’s your turn to be my pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs (and now twitter because fuck tumblr), including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ (NSFW Twitter @shadysuccubus)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
